For Damon, Forever Ago
by Laurahjess.xoxo
Summary: From the moment Damon saves her, Bonnie's life will never be the same. Damon, the Vamp who cares about noone begins to reveal his humanity, and the time will come when he can show it, as Fell's Church is invaded by an evil force... *BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

***From the moment he saves her, Bonnie's life is changed forever. Damon, the Vamp who cares about noone, finds himself mysteriously attracted to the red head in more ways than one. Something about her is different, and he can't work out what it is. When Fell's Church is threatened by a seriously evil force, who is saving who?***

**

* * *

**

_I'm not so good with the whole synopsis thing, but please read and review before I put the next chapter up :) _

_Hope you like it..._

_

* * *

_

The rain slashed through the sky, plastering her red hair to her face. Her clothes hung in tatters over her body, and blood drenched her skin. Her eyes were wide with fear and terror as she shuffled through the almost empty streets. Shivering in the icy weather, she held her arms across her body, her teeth chattering and lips quivering. The sky was as black as a thousand nights, lit only by a sliver of moon and the occasional car light.

"Excuse me, young Lady, are you okay?" asked a concerned man's voice from behind her. She kept walking, whimpering slightly. Her feet were bare and bleeding, and her face was bloody and tear stricken. Her pale white cheeks were stained with blood and thick blood matted her hair. The rain poured down, but the blood was not washed away, and the horror was frozen in her eyes.

"Mam, I think we should call an ambulance... Come with me and I can help you," the man said, and this time the red head stopped and turned slowly to face him. His face was friendly and concerned, "you are covered in blood, what happened to you?" he cried when he saw the state she was in. Moving towards her, she freaked, her eyes widening and a scream escaping her throat.

"Don't come any closer!" she shrieked and backed away. The stranger stopped, but then he moved towards her, his hands raised as if in surrender. This time the red head didn't move, but let the man put a comforting hand on her bare shoulder.

"I'm Mark, what's your name?"

"Bonnie... Listen, you need to run! Get back into your car and go!" she squeaked, and broke the hold he had on her shoulder. Turning on her heel she burst through the trees and into the thick forest. Her foot caught in her a tree root and she dropped to her knees. Half crawling, half dragging herself to her feet, she wrapped her arms around herself and whimpered in the pitch black. Her mind wasn't thinking clearly, and she should have turned back, but instead she pushed through the trees further into the Forest.

"You know it isn't safe to walk alone in the woods at night..." hissed a dangerous, cold voice from above her. Frantically, she snapped her head up to look into the bottomless black eyes of her attacker. A scream caught in her throat as the man swung from the tree. But it wasn't a man. His elbows and knees stuck out at impossible angles as he crawled towards her. His movements were animalistic, jerky and deliberate, his teeth sharp and pointed. All humanity, if it had ever been there at all, had vanished from his face. He straightened up in one swift movement and he was a large dangerous looking creature. Everything about his being screamed run, but Bonnie's feet were glued to the Forest floor. Suddenly, he lunged out with his long, sharp talons, cutting deep into her arm. She screamed and clutched the fresh wound. Blood poured through her fingers and her mind kicked into action. She turned and ran as fast as she could, but something strong caught her around the ankle and dragged her to the ground. She was pinned to the ground as the beast ran a long claw down the side of her cheek. Fresh blood leapt to the surface and trickled into her eyes. Crying louder now, she struggled with all her strength against the beast that held her. A sound that seemed like a cruel sneer echoed from his throat, and a smirk was written on his terrifying face. His eyes were slanted, too far apart and where there was supposed to be a nose, were two slits in his face. Bonnie had never seen anything so terrifying in her entire life.

"Why are you doing this?" she shrieked, struggling furiously against his strong grip.

"Young girls should never go out in the woods alone at night," he hissed, and then his tongue flicked out and licked the blood from his nail. Bonnie whimpered and then she heard the other voice. It was Mark, the man who had tried to help her. The creature attacking her put a slender finger to his lips in a signal of silence, a cruel smirk spreading across his face.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! I can't get a signal! You better come with me, we should get you to a hospital!" he called into the darkness. He had no idea he was walking into. Fear and horror bubbled inside her stomach as she heard the branches crunching under his foot as he got closer.

"No, Mark, run! Run! There's something out here, and it's..." but she couldn't finish her sentence because the creature slammed his fist into her stomach before disappearing. Winded, Bonnie rolled onto her stomach and climbed to her feet using a nearby tree for support.

"Bonnie, are you alright?" asked Mark, breaking through the trees into the clearing.

"Mark..." she breathed, just as the maniac creature dropped from the tree, right behind him. His face was ecstatic with sick excitement as he crept up on him. She tried to scream but no sound came out. Mark saw the fresh horror in her face, and turned around with agonisingly slow movements. The creature cocked his head with reptilic movements and then took hold of the old man's head.

"This one is no fun..." he growled. Then he snapped his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie screamed, and she didn't stop. Her trill squeals echoed through the trees and she couldn't control the shakes. Then, something stepped out from the shadows and stared down at Mark's crumpled dead body. This new figure was human, and yet he showed no fear of the murderous creature which was laughing manically at his poor dead victim.

"Ah! More for me to play with!" it hissed, lunging at the new man who stood before them. Instead of turning and running, he rolled his eyes and took something long and sharp from his pocket. It was a knife of some sort, and the blade was sparkling. The creature stopped laughing and just grinned, staring at his opponent.

"Try me!" he hissed, and began hopping from foot to foot, "no human boy can kill me! You can try, I dare you!" he sang, circling him. This other boy didn't flinch; in fact, he looked quite amused. Bonnie continued to whimper, clapping a hand to her mouth. Tears of horror, pain and fear were trailing down her blood stained cheeks, and she was still shivering. Then, with one swift movement, the knife plunged straight through the creature's chest. It stopped, gasped, its face distorted in pain and shock. Bonnie gasped again and a sob caught in her dry throat.

"I am no human boy," he hissed, dragging the knife out of the murderous body. It sank to its knees and then lay flat on the ground, thick black blood oozing from the stab wound. Within moments, the body was still and hard as a rock. The other boy turned to face Bonnie, his eyes as black as ink. But instead of the fearful, empty eyes of that _thing_, his were wide with concern. He stepped towards her with inhumane speed. That was the last straw for her. She took in a deep breath, and fainted...

Damon caught the blood drenched human in his strong arms. He was careful not to get any of her blood on his skin, or expensive leather jacket, and managed to hold his breath while he scooped her into his arms, bridal style. That creature had some nerve preying on his human's, in his town, he thought as he carried her at unimaginable speed through the trees. He reached the edge of the woods and he could see the Boarding House up ahead. The bathroom and porch lights were still on, and Damon suspected Mrs. Flowers to have already run a bath. His stupid brother, Stefan, wasn't due home for a few days. He was very surprised actually that his little brother would trust him in his town...

He was right, as usual, and the impossibly useful old woman had run a steaming hot bath. She opened the front door as soon as Damon arrived, as if she had seen them coming through the darkness. She didn't even look surprised at the bloody girl in his arms. She just gestured to the stairs and explained where the first aid kit was.

He had no trouble getting the feeble girl up the stairs, but he was stumped for ideas at how to bath her. He was so glad when she stirred in his arms. Her frightened brown eyes widened and she struggled against his hold, but he looked into her and told her everything was fine. He then ordered her to bathe and get into the clean clothes Mrs Flowers had indeed left for her (how did that woman work?) She did as she was told, clearly confused by the whole situation.

Compelling women was easy, but this Damsel was different. He didn't want to sink his aching canines into her warm flesh like he did with most other bleeding humans. This thought did confuse him slightly, and he stepped aside to let her wash in private.

When she opened her eyes, Bonnie didn't know where she was. Her mind was hazy, and her body sore all over. She lifted her head, and swung her legs over the bed she was lying on. The room she was in was large and light. The sun shone through the windows and the light yellow bed sheets smelt of something she couldn't place. Bookshelves lined the walls and there was a couch in the very corner with a boy sat on it...

"So you're awake," he smiled, standing from the position he had been in.

"Where am I? What happened? There was someone... he tried to kill... he killed that man! He snapped his neck, like a toothpick!" she screamed, leaping from the bed. The boy grabbed hold of her arms and pulled her close into a warm hug. She clutched at him, unable to do anything more. She felt tears in her eyes, but she couldn't cry.

"It will all come back to you soon, but don't worry. I can make you forget everything if you want to?" he said soothingly, putting her at arm's length so he could look into her deep brown eyes, "I'm Damon by the way," he added, smiling a dazzlingly beautiful smile.

"Bonnie. I remember, you saved me! How did you find me? How did you kill that-that thing?" she cried, memories of the previous night flooding back into her mind.

"Look Bonnie, just relax. I was... passing by..." he said, a glint of something in his black eyes.

"Thank you," she breathed, pulling him back into a hug again.


	3. Chapter 3

When Bonnie finally let go of Damon, she stood back and looked down at her wimpy figure. She saw the fresh clean pyjamas she was wearing and remembered the bath she had had the previous night. She had robotically cleaned herself of all the blood staining her skin, and then instinctively scrabbled into the PJ's. It had been as if her mind had been taken over by an automatic force, another person who was calm and knew what she was doing without needing to think. It was strange. Then she turned to the full length mirror and saw the damage to her form. Her cheeks, usually pink and rosy, were scratched and bruised. Three long claw marks were scarred into her left cheek, and a nice purple bruise outlined her eye. Her arm was gashed and scratches lined her pale skin. Her feet were red raw and her legs were covered in gashes and scratches. She lifted her T-shirt up and saw the bruises which framed her body.

"I think your rib was broken," Damon said quietly, leaning casually against the furthest wall. His head was cocked to one side and his black eyes were trailed on Bonnie's light brown ones.

"Was?" she exclaimed.

"Well... I managed to, erm, fix it... Mrs Flowers has a magic touch," he said casually.

"What was that thing that attacked me?" she cried suddenly, the terrible image of that... _creature _flickering into her mind. She found her way blindly to the bed and sat down, remembering everything about the night before all at once.

"It was a demon," he said, shoving away from the wall and slinking forwards. He sat on the couch across from the bed, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I shouldn't, but I do believe you... And it _killed _that man who was trying to save me!" she choked, putting her head in her hands, "and you... you killed it, and you weren't afraid! Are you one of them?" she cried, snapping her head up to look at him. His face was smooth and composed his eyes black and sparkling.

"I'm not one of them," he said quietly, something hidden in his inky eyes.

"My head hurts... Oh my god, my Mum! She will be so freaked!" she cried, leaping off the bed and making for the door. Every movement sent stabs of pain shooting through her body, but she had to get home. But Damon was in front of the door. She didn't remember seeing him move away from the couch... All she could see were his sparkling eyes.

"It's alright, Bonnie. You're going to be okay," he said, his velvet tone hypnotising. All she could see were his hazy eyes, sparkling invisibly in the light. Her mind was swallowed up by the dilated pupils. Her brain slowed to minimal speed and she could concentrate on nothing but his words, rolling beautifully off his tongue.

He's had to do it. He didn't even know why he's saved the pitiful human in the first place! He should have left her to die. After all, it was none of his business. But something about her entire being had radiated something he had never felt before. So he had stepped in, and saved the girl. Then, stupidly, he should have left her in the capable hands of what the breathing call 'Doctors', but instead he had taken her home.

He's had the night to think about her. And he had decided that she must know nothing about his world. She was too fragile and... Dainty. She would never survive, she would never believe. If she knew what he was, what he was capable of, what he had done. So when she woke, he had made sure that the 'animal' attack was a dream, and did the decent thing of taking her to the disgusting building known as a hospital. He'd left her there, in the 'safe' care of the nurses. He was merely a memory in another girls mind now...

Gasping, Bonnie surfaced from a terrible nightmare. It was the third night in the hospital, and the third bad dream she had had. Each time the same images, the same vivid scenes. A dark handsome man with floppy black hair and terrifyingly beautiful eyes, watching her. And then another, more ferocious face. Dreams that fascinated, and scared her.

"How are you feeling, Bonnie?" asked her mother who sat at her bedside. She hadn't moved for three days.

"I'm fine Mum. Have they found out what did this yet?" Bonnie replied, pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"Animal attack," her Mum shrugged, putting a hand on Bonnie's.

She didn't know what or who had attacked her, and she had no memory from that night, but she knew that whatever it was was no animal. Flashes of claws and teeth seared her memory, yet the figure of a human... Slanted eyes...black, so black... Blinking wildly, she shook the image from her mind. Too many uneasy dreams had made her head fuzzy. But something at the back of her mind believed it to be something more...

* * *

***Sorry this chapter was a bit rubbish, but just to make sure it kinda makes sence: This is like a whole new story, no books taken place. Bonnie has been compelled to forget, but her memory is hazily returning as dreams. All will become clear soon, and hopefully more exciting! please review and any ideas would be great. Thanks Everyone!* :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Damon watched as the red haired girl walked into her home the first night she had been home after the incident. Her red curls were brushed and straightened out so that her fine hair fell to the middle of her back. She had heeled nicely, only several scratches on her dainty body. He hadn't meant to see her again, but he had been drawn to her sweet strawberry sent. Now he found himself balancing secretly in a large oak tree opposite her house. He couldn't help but watch as she shuffled at human speed into her family sized home. Frowning, he strained his mind to stretch to her, to get inside her thoughts.

_Kitchen...Ice-cream...Lock front door...Check back door locked..._

Her train of thought was a typical boring humans', and yet Damon could have listened to her minds voice for hours. He couldn't work out why he was so drawn to her, and not knowing things made him feel angry. Growling furiously, he leapt from the tree and landed silently on the damp grass. Slinking into the trees, he looked over his shoulder one last time at the dark silhouette of her house.

It was a cold night, and Bonnie found herself glancing uneasily over her shoulder as she made her way home from the hospital. Her Mum, in step beside her, held her belongings in a purple bag, and she was only allowed to carry her own handbag. It had been a week since she'd been put in the hospital by a dangerous, and potentially fatal, animal attack. Her Mum had no car, and Bonnie had insisted that getting back into the normality of walking would be good for her. Most of her bruises and gashes had gone now, leaving nothing but faint scars if anything. Her case had been ruled as an animal attack, and yet she still felt watched and in danger as she strolled down the darkening street. Something about the faint slanting rain, the silver sliver of moon and the stretch of practically abandoned road which played at her memory. Something from a dream... or a dream of a dream, was nagging at the back of her mind as if something was trying to push through into her memory. Shaking the scary feeling of being followed from her head, she smiled at her Mum and unintentionally quickened her pace.

When she closed the front door, relief swept through her and she ran up the stairs, taking them three at a time. It felt so nice to be home, and to see her room. Falling heavily onto her bed, she laughed aloud and relished in the cosiness of her home smelling covers. After what seemed like hours, she sat up and went to the window. Bonnie almost had a heart attack when she saw what she believed to be a person in the tree on the opposite side of the road. She blinked heavily and when she looked again, whoever it was had gone. Laughing at her jumpiness, she made sure that the window was bolted and drew the flowery curtains, before sliding into her comfortable pyjamas...

_She smelt leaves and bark, and felt fresh earth beneath her bare feet. Walking slowly, she saw the large oak tree up ahead. A pale figure dressed in all black leaned against the trunk casually, a smirk on his face. His eyes were as black as coal and his lips an icy blue colour. As she walked closer to him, a feeling of familiarity seeped through her skin and overwhelmed her body. She smiled, and he smiled in return. When she was right in front of him, he slinked away from the tree and put an ice cold hand on her cheek._

_"I know you?" she said, confused._

_"Do you? This is only a dream, I must have seen you here before," he replied, his voice rolling off his tongue like silk. His eyes were all she could see now, but she refused to leave her dream land with only his eyes as her memory. Shaking her head, she opened her mouth again._

_"I've seen you somewhere before... You..." she pushed at her brain, but no words of pictures would allow themselves to be found. She closed her eyes and tried so hard to think, but she could feel his hand holding her cheek. She leant into him, and smelt his musky scent._

_"Maybe we'll meet again?" he sighed finally, and she opened her eyes. The edges of her vision were already blurring and she could feel everything sliding between her fingers. Her hold on the beautiful boy was beginning to weaken, and her head was swimming._

_"What's your name?" she demanded._

_"When we meet again, I hope it won't be in your dreams," he smiled, his voice barely audible over the trill sound of bleeping, echoing around the trees._

_"I need your name..." she asked again, consciousness threatening to take over._

_"My name's Damon." He said simply. And then everything disappeared._

* * *

***Hope this chapter is okay, I know things are moving too slowly, but I'm trying to get everything in there so it isn't too confusing. Pleeeaaaseee keep reviewing so I know what you guys think, and so I know if it's any good :)* **


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie burst through the brick wall of dreams, eyes wide open and her heart racing. Her head felt as if it were going to explode as memories and images flooded through her eyes. Breathing hard, she tried to comprehend what just happened. She had been attacked by no animal. It had been something much more dangerous, much more deadly. How could she have forgotten that? It was time for her to see her best friends Elena and Meredith and tell them about everything, especially her saviour. Damon. How could she have forgotten him? Her dreams hadn't been dreams at all, but fragmented memories.

Reaching for her mobile, she dialled Elena's number in and spilled out everything. It wasn't surprising that she had no idea what she was talking about. She agreed to call Meredith, and meet Bonnie at the park at midday. That gave Bonnie enough time to shower, breakfast and dress herself. She kept her mouth shut about everything as she ate breakfast with her Mum and then slipped out of the house with her hair still dripping.

Meredith was late as per, and Elena was early. Bonnie felt as if she hadn't seen her girls in so long, although they had visited her in the hospital. It felt good to be meeting up with them again, but also strange. She couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, and it didn't help that the park seemed so empty and desolate. Elena was sat on their usual spot, looking at something in her lap.

"Elena!" Bonnie cried, throwing her arms around her best friend. The tall, blonde girl stood up and hugged her back. The two girls squealed together and then fell against the bench. The weather was cool, but not cold, but Elena was safely wrapped up in scarf and mittens. Her blue eyes sparkled in the dim sunlight as she smiled at Bonnie.

"Don't yell at me for being late, I was a bit busy with my sister who's got a job interview this afternoon," Meredith called as she walked across the park. Her black hair was tied up in a high pony tail, and her dark eyes were smiling brightly. Bonnie yanked her into a hug and then pulled her to the bench.

"Now, what is all this about memory fragments and monsters of the darkness, Bonnie?" Elena said seriously. Bonnie swallowed hard. In the company of her best friends, in the light daytime, in reality, everything she knew to be true seemed so unlikely.

"I wasn't attacked by an animal," she began.

"Bonnie, if a person attacked you, you should tell the police..." Meredith cut in.

"It wasn't a person either, Meredith. This was something different, something... dangerous. This was something evil, and certainly not from this world. I swear I'm not making this up!" she cried as she stared at their disbelieving expressions. She opened her mouth to tell them about Damon when something inside her screamed out at her to keep it to herself.

"It's true, guys," she said instead. 

Damon sauntered down the road, his sunglasses hiding his shadowed eyes. He was so hungry that he felt as if his veins were dry. Every muscle in his body ached, and cried out to him. In actual fact, Damon could not remember when the last time he had felt this thirsty was. As he turned down the quiet village road of Fell's Church, he almost walked straight into a tall handsome boy.

"Stefan's home!" he cried, his voice thick with sarcasm. His younger brother scowled at him, and then sighed heavily.

"It's, erm, good to see you Damon," he said thickly.

"Well, I've been 'good' while you've been away, so no need to dive into a lecture little brother," he snapped and moved to step around him.

Stefan was several years younger than him and had tousled bronze hair rather than Damon's black locks. He also had deep green eyes, as opposed to his brother's dark black ones. Stefan had always been the 'good' brother, and he and Damon had never seen eye to eye.

"I'm glad to hear it Damon. But I wanted to tell you something," he said quietly.

"Well, I'd love to stay and have a lovely chat about your travels and such, but as it so happens, I have a prior engagement with a tasty lady," he said coolly, flashing a brilliant smile and then turning it off immediately. Stefan looked at him and rolled his eyes. Patience was a thing he had learned to use with Damon.

"It's important, please, Damon. I can meet you tonight at the Grill?" he suggested, his green eyes tired yet demanding.

"Well, I'm not making any promises, brother. I might see you later," he said dryly before moving past him and heading down the long main road of Fell's church.

The village was quiet, and he decided that he didn't like his glasses anymore, so folding them neatly into his pocket; he slipped inside the 'Shades For All' store. The young girl behind the counter was very pretty, about 19 years in age, and rather plump. She was wearing far too much makeup, and her hair was clearly not that shade of blonde, but her cheeks were pink beneath the makeup.

"Afternoon sir, how can I help you?" she smiled up at him as he leant on the counter.

"Give me your most expensive pair of shades, please," he said quietly. The girl looked at him and took a small intake of breath as she gazed at the soft look in his eyes. She was overwhelmed by the dark hooded eyes, and never tore her eyes away as she moved automatically to the locked glass case containing dark sunglasses. She flicked the lock, and took out a pair of brown ones, then handed them to him.

"Now, lock the shop doors and move into the back," he said almost silently. The girl nodded and did as she was told, each movement slow and deliberate. He closed the store room door silently and turned to face the girl who stood staring blankly at him.

"Hold still and this won't hurt a bit," he told her. She nodded, unblinking. Damon moved forwards, put a hand at the nape of her neck, and turned her head casually to the side. Then, he lowered his lips to her throat, and sunk his fangs in. He knew he's hit a vein as the thick warm liquid began to flow slowly, yet easily, into his open mouth. The girl kept still, and groaned slightly as he pierced the skin. He felt her go weak and limp beneath him, and decided he had had enough. Her blood was too sour anyway... So, he stopped, and almost straight away the two dots in her neck stopped bleeding. Cleaning the rest of the blood, he looked into her hazy blue eyes.

"You were behind the counter all day, and closed the shop for a tea break where you fell asleep. You never saw me here today, and you've never seen me here before. Now when you wake up, you will open up the shop and continue with your day to day routine. Tell me you understand," he said, too quiet for normal human ears to hear.

"I understand," she replied zombily, and he let her fall to the floor. Then, he carefully over her slumped body, and leapt through the open window.


	6. Chapter 6

"Shall we catch a movie? I feel like going to see something like a rom-com or a chick flick or something..?" Elena suggested as the three girls walked arm in arm towards the main town. Bonnie nodded and forced a smile. Her head was banging as if someone was squeezing her temples. It was already 6.50, and the girls had been in the park for hours.

"There's that new one actually," Meredith said, "the one about that family of superheroes!"

"Sounds good to me," Bonnie smiled, and they headed into the cinema.

It was late when they stumbled out of the movie theatre. Bonnie was giggling like a little kid and Meredith was snorting like a pig. They re-linked arms and began the trek back to Bonnie's place. The moon was full and high in the sky, and the trees swayed in the light breeze. It wasn't raining yet, but the threat was there as the clouds covered the sky, thick and grey. Bonnie had the same, creepy feeling of being watched, and the pain in her head had returned. Something moved in the corner of her eye and she stopped dead. All of the hairs along her spine were raised, and her heart was in her ears.

"Come on Bonnie, keep moving, its freezing!" called Elena, who had stopped a little further away.

"I thought I saw... never mind," she shrugged, running to keep up with the other girls. She knew she should be terrified. After all, there was something not-quite-human wandering around somewhere, ready to attack at any time. She knew that her and her friends were in danger here, and that they had to get back to her house as soon as they could.

"Across the park is the quickest way to yours, Bonnie," said Meredith, cutting across the road and leading them towards the park. Bonnie stopped dead just short of the green, refusing to take a step onto the grass.

"Bonnie, what's wrong with you, you're being rather jumpy this evening!" cried Elena, half dragging the red head onto the park. Trees lined the park, but they weren't dense like in the forest. Bonnie wanted to get away from the trees; they all seemed to be stretching out to her. The wind whipped her hair around her face and the first drops of rain began to fall. Something touched her arm, and she spun around quickly. Nothing but empty night stretched out everywhere, and yet there was something close by. Something was... wrong.

"We have to get somewhere where there are people!" Bonnie screamed, half running towards the village. Elena and Meredith took off after her and then there was a wild screeching noise which seemed to come from nowhere. A huge dark bat-like creature swept down on them and knocked all three girls to their feet.

"What in the world was that?" gasped Elena, not daring to move.

"Not anything from our world... We have to move!" hissed Bonnie, scrabbling to her feet and pulling Meredith with her too. Taking the big sister lead, Meredith grabbed Bonnie's hand and ran as fast as she could for the lights of the village. Rain spattered through the sky now, landing heavily all around them. Whatever it was that has swooped out of the sky was back for more, and this time it was focusing its attack on Elena alone. It clawed at her with its long, sharp talons and her screams were drowned out by the beating of its giant wings.

"Stop, oh my god! Elena, Elena!" Bonnie screamed. Neither of the girls could get anywhere near the huge creature; but if they could, they would be no match for it anyway. Finally, the bird dropped from the sky and landed on human feet. The wings retracted like a cats claws and there stood the most terrifying creature they had ever seen.

"I told you I wasn't lying..." breathed Bonnie, crouching by Elena's bleeding body. She was panting hard and crying, but the damage was minimal. The creature dropped to its hands and knees, and crawled like a lizard towards them, its knees and elbows sticking out unnaturally. Bonnie recognised the face of the creature that attacked her that night. A scream escaped her throat and she threw her hands up to shield herself. Suddenly, something flew at the creature and knocked it to the ground. The two figures rolled and then the attacker was on top, pinning the dark figure to the grass. They struggled and Bonnie saw the face of Damon!

"Time to die, you strange creature..." he hissed through his teeth, and sunk a long blade into its stomach. Bonnie couldn't help noticing that it was the same knife he had used the first time he had saved her. The black creature went still after making a failing attempt to claw Damon's eyes out. Damon climbed off the dead evil thing and approached the girls. Bonnie leapt up and faced him. Damon had a confused yet blank expression on his face.

"Damon," Bonnie said.

"Ah, Bonnie, you remember me," he whispered under his breath. Something was clearly confusing him.

"Yes. But I didn't. And then I did. I had dreams... Can you explain to me what's going on..." she said quietly as Meredith and Elena climbed to their feet and joined Bonnie.

"I have to go right now, I'm late for something which is apparently important... and I have to get rid of this _thing, _so go home. Try to stay out of trouble!" he cried, brushing dirt from his sleeve.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" screamed Elena, her eyes wide. Her arm was cut and bleeding, but she wasn't seriously injured.

"Big bird..." Damon said his voice thick with sarcasm. Then he turned on his heel and disappeared.

Damon rubbed his wrist and headed for the Grill. His brother was sat at the bar, drinking a pint of beer. He slid over and took the bar stool beside him.

"I'll have a whisky on the rocks...double," he ordered, and the skinny bar maid poured him a glass of the orange liquid. It wouldn't quench his thirst, and he knew it. To get rid of the burning desire, he needed something stronger.

"So little brother, I'm here now. And we have a problem..." he hissed, taking a swig of the alcohol.

"You're late... and you're right, we do have a problem," Stefan replied, looking sideways at his brother.

"The hybrid tried to kill a girl, and I saved her," Damon told him.

"Why?"

"I don't know why!" he snapped back, turning his cold eyes on his brother.

"Well, whatever it is that's attacking these people is something I've not seen before..." Stefan continued quietly.

"There's been more than one attack?" Damon asked.

"Yes. Three other girls have been put in hospital in seriously critical conditions. One boy... Whatever it is is a hybrid, as we know, because it was once a Vampire." Stefan explained, taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, I got a good look at it, and I think it's a Vampire Hybrid, caused from feeding off its self and other Vamps only. I gather this from the way it looks, the way it moves, and the way it attacks. I've come across two in the time you've been away, and the marks on both of their bodies were mostly self-inflicted. And it isn't a good fighter as it relies on its sharp teeth and claws as its attack. It also relies on its attack of weaker species, which is why it prays on humans temporarily," Damon said, finishing his drink and gesturing for the bar maid to get him a new one.

"How do you know so much, Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Guess work, brother," he smirked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, if it preys off weaker species, why haven't they managed to kill yet?"

"New borns..." Damon whispered spookily. The hairs on Stefan's arms were standing on end.

"But why are they here at all? And why feed off of human's now, when their whole breed is about self feeding and own breed hunting?" Stefan asked, almost to himself.

"Maybe they're being controlled by a higher force?" Damon suggested, downing his drink in one.

"Well, looks like we have our work cut out for us..." Stefan groaned, finishing his too, "and thanks Damon, for being cooperative." He added.

"Listen, bother, I'm not you, okay, don't mistake me for someone who actually cares about these petty little humans, because I don't. The only reason I saved her in the first place is because there is something about her. She's special, and she's been attacked twice in several weeks... I don't think that is a coincidence." Damon said harshly, his voice dripping with ice. He shoved away from the bar and stalked out into the cool night air.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonnie flicked the TV on and the news flickered onto the screen. The red headed news reporter was in the studio, her eyes round and concerned. Bonnie's heart skipped a beat when she read the scrolling title which slid across the bottom of the screen.

"Annie Bevelton is the latest victim in the suspected animal attacks around the Village of Fell's Church. The seventeen year old was attacked yesterday in broad daylight whilst out in the woods for a picnic with her boyfriend. He managed to escape with little more than a bump to the head. Annie was savaged by the beast she describes as 'truly terrifying' and is in a critical, yet stable, condition in the New Bridge Hospital where Doctors reassure her parents that she is 'over the worst' and will 'pull through just fine.' Police advise all citizens to stay out of the woods, even in daylight, and hunters will be on the lookout for the animal responsible. Annie is the fifth reported victim this month. We strongly urge all people to stay away from the Old Wood until the situation is under full control," the story concluded and all three girls stood in silence.

"Do you believe me now?" Bonnie asked.

"I do," breathed Elena.

"Me too. What was that _thing? _And who was that boy, Bonnie?" asked Meredith in her motherly tone. Bonnie grinned at her friends and sighed.

"That was Damon. He saved me the first time this happened," she said, sitting down on her bed and putting her head into her hands.

"Was it a bat, it had wings?" Elena asked, remembering the creature sweeping down on them earlier.

"The one in the woods didn't. This thing was different. It was stronger," Bonnie explained.

"Damon killed it though. How did he do that?"

"I don't know. Look, the one that put Annie Bevelton in hospital did more damage than the ones I've seen before, and it did it in broad daylight. That means it was either really smart, or unbelievably stupid..." Bonnie said, screwing up her eyes in concentration.

"Damon isn't human either is he?" asked Elena quietly.

"He can't be. He's too strong, too fast, not to mention gar too beautiful! But he isn't bad," Meredith said, her voice very matter of fact.

"And he saved me twice. How did he know where I was?" Bonnie started. Then she thought of how he had wiped her memory the morning after the woods... He couldn't be human...

* * *

Damon stalked through the never ending rain which saturated his clothes, and glued his hair to his pale skin. He could smell fear throughout the town and knew that something dangerous was lurking in the shadows, threatening Fell's Church. But he didn't care about any of the meaningless lives of the humans who inhabited the place, except one. The curly read head that smelt of strawberries and smiled as if the world was a good place. She was special, and the thought of her being in danger made his blood boil.

The door was obviously locked, and her parents wouldn't let him in if he knocked, so he leaped into the tree and slithered across to Bonnie's window. He knocked several times, quiet but loud enough, and heard the room still.

"It's me, Damon. Let me in!" he hissed through the glass, and the curtains flew open to reveal all three girls in the window.

"Damon, what the hell! My parents are down stairs!" Bonnie whispered as she unlocked it and pulled it open upwards.

"It's raining," he said simply, flashing a dazzling smile and shrugging his sopping shoulders.

"Fine, come in, but be quiet!" she snapped, stepping aside as Damon practically fell inside.

"You're soaked to the skin!" cried the blonde girl and he glanced at her with a sarcastic 'noo' look in his black eyes.

"Damon, what's going on? Meredith can you get him a towel please?" Bonnie asked her voice barely audible. She then picked up the TV remote and flicked through the channels until she found a music station and turned the volume up. The curly dark haired girl passed Damon a fluffy pink towel which he eyed suspiciously before draping around his neck.

"As you've gathered, Fell's Church isn't safe. All these things that are being declared as 'animal' attacks aren't," and he told the girls everything he knew. He didn't know why he was telling them this, but he believed it would benefit him in the future...

"This is a joke right? It isn't possible!" the blonde cried. Damon rolled his eyes and fixed them on hers.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" he said as calmly as he could. She seemed to understand in that single moment while their eyes locked, that the situation was as real as he said it was.

"And what does that make you Damon, because you can't be human?" asked Bonnie, pulling her red hair into a pony tail and pacing the room. Her eyes never left his, and he couldn't tear them away.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." he whispered.

"Try me..."

* * *

**Sorry if my paragraphs are unclear... The line means change in POV :S **


	8. Chapter 8

Elena and Meredith left the house the next morning feeling confused and concerned. Damon had come and gone in the late hours of the night without revealing their plans. All they knew was that they were to trust him, and some how he would save their town from the Demons. Bonnie was the only one he seemed to trust though, and Elena could see in his eyes some deep feelings he had for her. But there was something about him which worried her...

* * *

Bonnie dropped her books all over the walk way and cursed under her breath as she bent to scoop them up. Someone else was crouched down by her side helping her pick up her belongings. She straightened up, shoving them into her bag and smiled up at the dark figure of Damon. She felt her cheeks warm at the sight of his friendly smile.

"I was looking for you," he said quietly, gesturing for her to take a walk with him. She fell into step beside him and the two walked slowly towards the park where they took a seat underneath the huge oak tree.

"You never answered my question last night, Damon," Bonnie said sternly. Damon lay back on his elbows where he had a good view of her sat cross legged on the grass. He couldn't help smiling at her sincere look in her pink face.

"Are you afraid of me, Bonnie?" he asked, cocking his head to one side. She shook her head, and locked her eyes with his.

"You should be," he added, smirking and narrowing his black eyes.

"Now why is that? Somehow I know I should be scared, but I can't bring myself to feel the fear..." she barely whispered, lying flat on her stomach so that her face was next to his.

"I'm dangerous you know, Bonnie."

"I know. But I'm safe around you. You won't hurt me."

"How can you be so sure?" he whispered, his voice so soft it was nothing more than a whisper.

"I just know. I feel it all around you. Whenever you are close..." she blushed, and dropped her eyes away from his. Damon smiled and touched an icy finger to her reddening cheek. She shivered under his touch and glanced up at him through her long eyelashes. He wasn't smiling, but merely looking at her. This made her giggle and she put her hand on her arms, her head turned so she could look at him.

"You are safe with me Bonnie," he said finally, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I never thanked you properly for saving me. I want you to know that I am grateful," she smiled. Damon rolled so that he was on his side, his body propped up by his elbow. Bonnie sat up and crossed her legs underneath her. She began picking the grass from the ground absently and humming to herself.

"No problem."

"So, are you going to tell me what you are now?" she asked suddenly.

"You really want to know?" he asked her, widening his eyes.

"I need to know, Damon. I need to know what I'm getting myself into," she sighed, smiling with her creamy eyes.

"I'm a Vampire, and I'm hundreds of years old. Are you scared now?" he said, and Bonnie could see the worried look in his charcoal eyes.

"Why do I believe you?" she whispered, her eyes wide with shock. Relief flooded his face and he smiled.

"Because you know I'm telling the truth?" he suggested, keeping his voice quiet.

"So how old are you?"

"Old enough..." he said, raising an eyebrow.

"And you can save us from this creature which has invaded the town?" she asked, leaning closer towards him.

"That's the plan," he breathed, blinking his eyes and fixing them on her. The two were just inches apart now, their faces close enough to touch. He could smell her sweet strawberry scent, and as he gazed into her eyes he felt a small part of his frozen heart melt.

"There you are Damon!" said a soft voice to their left. Neither of them moved for several seconds, and then Damon moved his head slowly to face the tall figure of his brother. Bonnie let out a long breath she didn't realise she had been holding and glanced sideways. This boy looked just like Damon, but with tousled brown hair and green eyes. He was a bigger build, and around the same height.

"What do you want, Stefan?" he growled, springing to his feet with inhumane speed. Bonnie scrabbled to her feet.

"The latest attack, that Annie girl, has just told the reporters that whatever attacked her had a 'man's face'. This is being looked at as an attempted murder case," he explained. Damon scratched his head and groaned loudly.

"Bonnie, this is my little brother Stefan. He's helping to figure out what's going on," Damon said to Bonnie before glaring back at the other boy, "and right now he's interrupting!" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Wait, so they've ruled the attacker as human?" Bonnie asked, looking at Stefan with wide concerned eyes.

"Yes. From your account of the 'human characteristics' and her 'man's face' they have to name the case as human attempts to kill..." Stefan sighed.

"This just gets better and better!" snarled Damon, turning on his heel and pacing backwards and forwards. Bonnie rubbed her eyes and watched Damon's speed pace while she tried to think.

"Maybe we could talk to Annie and see what she saw? This seems to be the worst case, as if the creature was stronger," she suggested.

"It might give us a clue to see what we're up against?" Stefan shrugged, looking at Damon with hopeful eyes.

"Well we better get down there then," he sighed, and headed for the town.


	9. Chapter 9

"The eyes were slanted in its head, its teeth sharp like... like fangs, its elbows pointed and knee joints disturbingly... bent. It didn't look human, or animal, but something in between. Something that never was, but it. Something that lies between hell and earth," Annie's words sent chills down Bonnie's spine. Her voice was hoarse, and as she spoke, her eyes were closed.

"Sounds like the thing I saw that first night..." she whispered to Damon. Annie's eyes snapped open and she tilted her head to one side.

"You've seen it too, the son of the devil?" she hissed. Bonnie opened her mouth to speak, but her voice caught in her throat, so she just nodded.

"Did it bite you, like it bit me?" she asked, rolling her nighty collar down to reveal her savaged neck. Bonnie gasped and shoved her face into Damon's shoulder. The skin was torn and ripped like a shred of leather. The wound was clean, and it was clear to see how deep the bite was.

"No... It never did bite me..."

"Well, you are the lucky one. You see, in the few moments that the thing had its shark like canines in my skin, I felt what it felt... I could hear its thoughts, taste my own blood and sense its emotions," she hissed. Every hair on Bonnie's body was standing on end, and she could even feel Damon's body tense momentarily. Bonnie reached a shaky hand to take Annie's as she saw a small silver tear make its way down her translucent cheek. In the small moment that their skin met, a terrible, heart bursting image flashed through Bonnie's mind.

_Cold hands shredding an innocent body to pieces. More than one creature, tearing flesh with its own hands and teeth. Sharp canines ripping flesh and tasting the salty blood. Pain, fear, terror and hatred ran through the victim's veins and Bonnie could feel it all inside her. "Bonnie!" her own name being drawn out in a long cruel hiss._

Gasping, Bonnie snatched her hand away from Annie's and almost dropped to the floor. Her head swam and her ears rung. She stumbled and fell, but Damon's strong arms caught her underneath her elbows and steadied her.

"What did you see Bonnie? Are you alright?" Stefan said, putting a hand either side of her pale face. Tears brewed in her light brown eyes and she shook her head.

"I was there! I was tearing a person apart! I could taste the blood, feel the fear! It was as if I was there!" she breathed, tears trickling down her face.

"Damon, take her to get a drink, she's in a lot of shock. I'm going to stay and talk to Annie," Stefan said to his brother. Damon would have retorted that Stefan not boss him about, but under the circumstances he nodded and helped Bonnie stumble towards the door.

"Are you okay to walk Bonnie?" he asked when they were in the cool corridor.

"Yes..." she nodded, but then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slumped. It was a good job Damon was on guard otherwise she would have hit her head. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her towards the waiting room. He placed her carefully across three chairs and took a seat by her head to wait for her to come round.

* * *

Bonnie opened her heavy eyes after a much too short sleep and looked up at Damon's turned head. She smiled and tried to sit up, but her head ached with the small amount of movement.

"Ow." She said groggily, and Damon turned to look down at her.

"You fainted, how's your head?" he asked sympathetically.

"Spinning. Damon, I had a... it was like a vision? Like I was seeing the scene from the attackers' perspective..." she said, struggling to make her words sound more like words than random sounds, "It was horrible..." she added.

"Does this happen often?"

"Fainting? I used to faint a lot when I was younger."

"I mean the visions," Damon sighed, brushing her red hair from her face.

"Recently, I've been having such vivid, scary dreams which were just the same. And sometimes when I see certain things I see flashes of images or... worse," she explained, sitting up slowly and putting her head between her knees.

"I'm not sure it's usual for people to experience these kind of visions. I don't suppose your family have any strange background or ancestors do they? Such as, I don't know witchcraft?" Damon asked curiously. Bonnie went rigid and sat up straight.

"My family are decedents from the Druid witches... but I thought that was just myth and legend. You don't think... no, it's not possible," she shook her head and laughed at herself. Then the scary thought hit her.

"Stranger things _have _happened," Damon shrugged.

"Too much of a coincidence..." she shook her head and looked at Damon sideways.

"Bonnie, what did you see when you touched Annie?" Stefan asked, suddenly by her side as if he had been there the whole time.

"It was as if I was the thing. I was tearing a person apart, but there was another with me. It was dark, but not night time, and it was in the woods. The person tasted of fear and panic, and it made me... excited..." she said, a sob breaking in her throat. Damon put an arm around her shoulder and she leant her head on his.


	10. Chapter 10

Days passed by, and there were no more attacks. The rain had also stopped, but the temperature was still cold and there was always the threat of fresh rain. Bonnie hadn't seen Damon in almost a week, when one day after school, he appeared at the gates, leaning casually against the wall. As Bonnie and her four friends walked past him, he took hold of Bonnie's arm and pulled her to one side. The boy she was with made a grab for him, but Damon managed to dodge the attempt easily.

"Get off of her, man!" he snapped.

"Its okay, Matt, I know him!" Bonnie said under her breath, turning to face the blond boy, "just go on, I'll catch up. I'll be fine!" she added when she saw him about to protest. Elena tucked her arm neatly into Matt's and continued in the direction they had been going.

"Long time no see," Bonnie smiled, turning back to Damon. He nodded and flashed her a dazzling grin before signalling for her to follow him in the opposite direction to the way her friend's had just disappeared.

"There's been another incident," he said as quiet as he could as they strolled towards the village.

"I don't hear from you in almost a week and the first time we speak, you bring good news," she grinned sarcastically.

"Bonnie, someone's been killed," he said.

"Oh."

"They're ruling it as a murder. The body was found practically stripped to pieces. Looks like the girl was killed by 'dogs and people' the police are saying," he told her solemnly.

"This creature is getting stronger isn't it..." breathed Bonnie, stopping short and looking up at Damon's concerned eyes.

* * *

The barking wouldn't stop, so Meredith rolled out of bed and stormed down the stairs. She slammed open the back door and stalked into the cool night air. Scooping up the tiny yapping dog, she turned to go back into the house when something moved in the bushes just to the left of the door. Her heart turned to ice and the small dog in her arms went crazy. She dropped him to the floor and he snapped at the figure looming up before her. She tried to run, but the man reached out one long arm and clapped a hand across her mouth before the sound could escape.

"Now, Witch, keep your mouth shut or you die," the deep, gruff voice threatened and Meredith struggled against the tight hands which now grasped at her throat as well as around her mouth.

"Come on, let's get her to the Forest," hissed another voice, a much higher pitched voice. Meredith tried to fight against the painful grasp of her capturer, but it was far stronger than her and it wasn't making any effort to not harm her.

"Too much noise! Just do it!" the high voice snarled, and the one holding her let her go. But before she could scream or run, it brought a heavy fist down across her head. With a squeal of pain, she fell to the damp grass and the last thing she remembered were cold, slanted black eyes before the darkness took over her...


	11. Chapter 11

Bonnie walked through the rain with her head down and her books tucked neatly underneath her arm. It was the first rain in almost a month, and there had been no more attacks or deaths. The town was afraid of the 'murderer' on the loose, and the atmosphere felt tense everywhere. Suddenly, as if he had been by her side the whole time, a tall boy was walking with her.

"Stefan! I wish you wouldn't do that!"

"Do what?" he grinned, smiling down at her.

"That scary sneaking up on me thing. Is it a common thing with you Vampires?" she asked, making sure her voice was a controlled whisper.

"I thought he'd tell you..." he said, shrugging his shoulders and lowering his voice.

"Your secret's safe with me," she smiled, sidestepping a puddle.

"I don't suppose you have a few moments though, Bonnie, there's something me and my brother think you should know."

"Not another one..." Bonnie gasped, shaking her head and stopping dead.

"Not another death, but something bad has happened..." Stefan said dully, "would you like to come back to our house and we can explain to you. I understand if you... would rather not."

"No, I'd like to," she nodded, eager to see the famous Salvatore home again. She could remember waking up in the far-too grand room that morning, but she couldn't remember anything else of the night.

"Come on then, my car isn't far from here," he said, and led the way towards an expensive looking car. She slid into the passenger seat, saturating the cover material straight away. She was glad when Stefan stuck the heater on full whack and began the drive to his home.

When they climbed out of the car, the rain was hammering down harder than before. Bonnie left her books on the seat and followed Stefan into the house. Damon was laid out on the couch, a glass in his hand. Bonnie gasped to see the thick red liquid he was drinking.

"Bonnie! I didn't realise you were coming today..." he cried, leaping up and draining the glass in one. He disappeared and when he reappeared he was empty handed.

"Sorry..." she mumbled, not quite knowing how to react.

"I didn't mean it like that, take a seat if you like," he smiled, his black eyes fixed on hers. She grinned and sat down on the couch beside Damon. His smile was wiped from his face as he knew that he had to break the news to her.

"There's been some disappearances in a town close by, and we believe it has something to do with the hybrid Vamp's which are feeding in our town. Now, I was out in the Woods the other night, and I saw something, well, disturbing," he explained, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"How bad is it?"

"I stumbled across a 'meeting' of the hybrids, and they look just like people some of them. Some of them are nothing like humans. They're about fifty of the things in the woods, and they're hungry. I recognise several of the more human-like ones as the 'missing' people from this neighbouring town. This worries me a bit because this means that the hybrids are turning people. And they've been feeding... But what do they want?" Damon asked, almost to himself. His voice was frustrated and concerned and Bonnie watched as he ran a hand through his silky black hair.

"Ah..." was all Bonnie could say. Her mind was spinning and she knew she had to tell Elena and Meredith. She whipped out her phone and dialled Elena. She told Elena to stay indoors and to keep away from the Old Wood. Elena lived closest to the woods and had to drive alongside the dense mass of trees to get to the main village. She then dialled Meredith and waited.

"Hello, this is Meredith and I am unable to reach the phone at the moment. Please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can," her answer phone tone sounded out and Bonnie groaned. Meredith was never one to miss a call. She tried again and the answer phone cut in straight away. Frustrated, she tried the house phone.

"Hello, Bonnie dear," came Meredith's Mum's quiet voice, "Meredith isn't home at the moment, in fact I was about to call to see if she was with you. I haven't heard from her in a while, and I thought she was with Elena but she hasn't seen her since two days ago..." she said in a worried hurry. Bonnie's heart skipped a beat and her over imaginative mind began to think up terrible images...

"I'll go out and scan the area, see is I can spot her," smiled Stefan, reassuring Bonnie that everything would be ok. She nodded and laid her head back against the back of the sofa. Damon put a comforting arm around her shoulders and squeezed her. Stefan disappeared from the room, leaving the two alone.

"She'll be fine, Bonnie, don't worry," Damon whispered, getting up from the couch and walking towards the cabinet on the far side of the room, "would you like a drink?" he asked. She shook her head and he poured himself a small gin. Then he was by her side again in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Damon watched her as she stared at the flames licking at the fireplace. She was mesmerizingly beautiful with her creamy brown eyes and her red ringlets which fell in spills to past her shoulders. Her skin was pale, but her cheeks tinted pink. Everything about her was sparkling, and as she gazed dreamily at the fire, he could see her eyelids getting heavy and drooping. Her blinking became heavier and she yawned loudly.

"Are you tired?" he asked, "would you like me to take you home?"

"No... I am tired, but I'm comfy here," she smiled, turning her eyes on his. She took his breath away a little, and all she had to do was look at him with those deep, flawless eyes.

"I'm glad, can I get you a drink or anything?" he offered his voice quiet and gentle.

"I'm fine thank you," she smiled, and leaned towards him slightly, "can I ask you a question?" she added, frowning slightly.

"Anything," he breathed, leaning towards her.

"Do you think we can stop these... these hybrid things?" she asked simply, never taking her eyes off of his.

"If we can find them, find their weakness, then we can stop them," he nodded, tilting his head to one side.

"I believe in you Damon," she whispered, and he lifted a hand to her cheek. She moved her head into his palm and he brought his face close to hers. The hairs on his arms were sticking up, and every part of him wanted so much to be with Bonnie. He hadn't felt this way about anybody in a long time, and he almost felt human with her.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonnie turned to stare into the flames once more, when Damon took her face in his hands. He looked into her eyes for one long moment before putting his lips to hers. She smiled against his lips, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She twisted her fingers into his silky locks and pulled him closer. He placed one hand on the back of her hair and the other on her shoulder. She broke the kiss to breathe and he brushed a strand away from her eyes. Not once did they break eye contact, and he took her hands. She giggled and dropped her gaze to their entwined fingers. He began tracing the faint outline of her veins in her hands, and she noticed that his skin was as pale as marble, and no trace of vein could be seen. He was flawless, and as she thought this, he showed a perfect set of pearly white teeth in a grin.

"What time is it? I have to be home before dark or my Mum will have a heart attack," she said quietly, glancing around for a clock.

"Almost six," he said without hesitation. Bonnie raised her eyebrows at him and then she was laughing.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to your Vampire talents," she giggled, taking her hand out of his ice cold ones.

"Do you want me to act more human? I've had hundreds of year's practise, so I can do it if you like?" Damon smirked, kissing the top of her head. She twisted in his arms and kissed his lips. He kissed her back and she tangled her delicate fingers in his hair. Suddenly, Stefan entered the room and cleared his throat. With a feral snarl, Damon ripped his mouth away from Bonnie's and turned on his brother.

"Any look?" she asked, straightening her hair and smiling sweetly. Stefan's eyes were worried and her heart sunk in her chest.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't find anything. But her Mum has phoned the police. She's really worried about her," he shrugged, his voice sympathetic.

"Oh no! What if she's been taken by one of these things Damon!" Bonnie cried, dropping her head into her hands. Damon put a comforting hand on her shoulder and exchanged glances with his brother.

"I'll take you home now, Bonnie, it's almost dark," Damon smiled as they sat and watched the flames. Bonnie, who had been leaning her head on Damon's shoulder, sat up and stretched her arms above her head. Stefan watched as Damon led her to the door and disappeared.

When she got home, Bonnie went straight to the phone. She dialled Meredith's number, and her Mum picked up right away.

"Hello, Meredith?" her panicked voice sounded down the line.

"Mrs Sulez, this is Bonnie. I was wondering if you'd heard anything from Meredith."

'"Oh Bonnie, I'm so worried! There is a killer on the loose and I haven't heard a thing from Meredith in almost a day and a half! I've told the police, but nobody is doing anything!" Mrs Sulez cried at the brink of tears.

"I'm very worried too, but I'm sure Meredith will be fine. I'll call Elena now and see if she's heard anything. Can you let me know as soon as anything comes up?" Bonnie asked, knowing that whatever was going on wasn't good. Meredith's Mum made a small choked noise, agreed to keep Bonnie posted and then hung up. Bonnie sat with her head in her hands for a long while before her mobile phone vibrated in her pocket. Jumping up, she whipped the small Nokia out and answered it.

"Bonnie! Bonnie, it's me, Meredith! Listen, you have to help me!" hissed her friend's fear stricken voice.

"Meredith! Where are you?" Bonnie cried.

"I don't know, some place dark... And wet and cold... But there are _things _here! They want a... a witches blood!" Meredith hissed. Bonnie's heart skipped a beat and she had to contain a scream.

"I'm going to tell the police about your call, Meredith, and they can trace this call!" she managed to say calmly, but Meredith squeaked in disagreement.

"No! The police can't do anything against these creatures. They've taken my blood, but I'm not what they want... They won't let me go, they think I can be used as either a snack or some sort of ransom..." she said, her voice thick with fear and worry.

"Meredith, I need to help you..."

"Tell Damon! He and Stefan are the only ones who can... Oh no, they're here!" she screamed, and the line went dead.


	13. Chapter 13

-A few hours earlier-

Meredith whimpered as the three figures advanced on her. She tried to move away from them, but the rope that tied her hands were too tightly bound, and the tape across her lips kept her from making any noise. The tallest man was next to her in the blink of an eye and he had ripped the tape from her mouth. With a gasp of pain she glared up at the almost human face staring down at her.

"Now witch, we will take your blood and become the higher Vamp species. Soon your petty little town will be ours!" he cackled, drawing a long claw like finger nail from his pocket. Meredith gasped and tried to wriggle away, but the man grasped her by the shoulders and sliced through her skin with his nail. She cried out in pain as he fixed his lips to her wrist where he had sliced her skin, and began to draw the blood painfully from her veins. She felt as if the life was literally being dragged out of her, and she couldn't find a way to numb the pain. As the thing sucked at her, images and thoughts flashed through her mind, forcing her eyes wide like a spooked horse.

"Stop! I'm no witch!" she gasped before the world around her went hazy and her thoughts jumbled with her the aggressors.

* * *

When she reopened her eyes, the pain that ripped through her entire body was unbearable. Three distorted figures stood beside her, their heads all cocked to the side. On their mangled faces was the look of confusion and disappointment. The creature that had bled her was clearly the leader, and it was angry.

"Karloff, it doesn't seem to be working," hissed one of the others.

"Thank you Roth, I'm glad you noticed," growled Karloff, spinning around and facing the smallest of the three.

"She isn't the witch, Karloff?" asked the third creature. His skin was a strange grey colour and his eyes as black as night.

"I notice this, Blur!" snapped Karloff, slashing his much-too-long claws at the other two.

Meredith lifted her heavy head and whimpered quietly.

"Please let me go..." she squeaked.

"No. Not until we have our real with. It will take you about a day to refuel your blood supply, and we will need you for our, well, snack times," hissed Karloff, a sly smirk spreading across his cruel grey face. He leant down and grasped her chin with his sharp fingers. "Roth, it's your job to find the witch, and Blur you better keep the Other's in line. I don't need any more suspicions. And for the record, snap the necks. No more turning," he snarled, letting go of her chin and turning to face the other two. Meredith whimpered and he slapped her hard.

"Where's the witch?" the creature screamed in her face and she shook her head violently.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she sobbed, rubbing her cheek and trying to shuffle away. Then, all three things disappeared and she was left alone in the cold, darkness...

_**I know this was a short and almost pointless chapter, but I was just filling a gap in the story really...**_

_**Hope everything is making sence so far, and I'm hoping to conclude this story as soon as I can :) **_

_**Let me know what you think, and I'm so happy to read all the reviews so far!**_

_**Thankyou so much everyone who reads and reviews!**_

_**3**_

_**x  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

Bonnie dialled Damon's number, her heart beating so fast it rung in her ears. She was at the brink of tears when Damon's velvet voice sounded down the line, confused but still as beautiful as ever.

"Damon, I need you..." was all she managed before she dropped to her knees and gasped for breath. She was overwhelmed by the pain which struck her behind her eyes and underneath her skin. She kept the phone to her ear as she sucked in sharp breaths of air.

"Bonnie, are you okay? I'm coming over..." Damon whispered, and there was a scratching noise down the line as he got his coat on.

Damon heard her pain filled voice, and he was already putting his coat on. He ran at lightning speed towards her house, and when he got there, he leapt up the house silently to her window. Knocking on the glass, he listened as Bonnie unlocked it. He toppled inside and she lunged at him. Folding her into his arms, he listened to her heavy terrified breathing.

"Sit down and tell me what happened," he smiled soothingly, leading her to the bed. She sat down at the end and looked down at her fingers. Then she sighed and opened her mouth to speak. Tears filled her creamy eyes but she blinked them away.

"It's Meredith..." she said first, "she rang me Damon, and it isn't good. They've taken her, and she won't let me call the police. But the worst part is, it's me they want..." she hissed, and Damon held his breath.

"The police can't help, but what do you mean?"

"They captured Meredith because they thought she was a witch. They need a witch for something..." Bonnie breathed, keeping her voice as calm as she could manage. Damon sighed and closed his eyes.

"A witch has a strange kind of blood... strong, rare and full of knowledge... Not to mention the amount of power you can gain from drinking a single drop of it. What I want to know is how they know about witches' blood, how they knew a witch lived here, and why they thought it is Meredith..."

"Will they kill her, Damon?" Bonnie asked; worry clear in her delicate eyes.

"I don't know, but I don't think they will. If they know about the importance of blood, then they'll know how to keep her alive. This way, she's more efficient to them, you see..." he explained, not wanting to hide anything from her. She was too innocent to lie to.

"How can we find her?"

"If I'm right, then I think we'll have some more disappearances on our hands... They'll be searching for the witch. We need to keep you hidden, if they find you, they'll drain you dry," he hissed, grinding his teeth at the thought of anything happening to Bonnie.

"I need to turn myself in," she said absently.

"No. We need to track Meredith and to do that we need to go to her house and pick up any... er, clues," he said, hating the way he sounded like a kid out of that stupid American cartoon... The one with the dog and the van...

"Damon, she's my best friend... I can't just leave her in the hands of those things!" Bonnie cried, her eyes watering. She wiped angrily at the tears and Damon's heart pounded painfully inside his chest. On impulse, he reached out and pulled her into a bear hug.

* * *

Karloff growled loudly and closed his eyes. The day was dragging on and he had been blood searching for hours. No luck so far with finding the witch, but he could smell her. He had been so sure that the olive skinned female had been her, everything seemed to fit. She even smelt of witch, but her blood denied it.

Karloff was one of the elders, one of the oldest of his kind. He had been through the hardest life as a human, and when he was twenty years old, he had been turned by a Japanese Vampire. He still remembered the feeling of burning in his veins as the young Vamp ripped into his bloodstream and the process began. After he had been trained by the Japanese Vampire (whose name was Eso) he had decided to get revenge. Eso had stolen his human life from him, and turned him into a monster, so he decided that Eso no longer belonged in the world. Eso had come to a sticky end, and Karloff was left as leader of the Black Blood Vampire Clan. But as the time went on, things began to change, and it was harder for Karloff to live. One day he had been hunting in the woods, when he was ambushed by a group of humans. But these human's weren't the same as the old humans. These were savage, and diseased. Their teeth were sharp, and they tore through Karloff's skin like daggers. After he had been tasted, he was thrown out into the night, wounded and sick. That night he developed a fever. Vampires don't get fevers. He was very ill, and eventually he died. Only, it wasn't death that took him, it was life. But, not a human life, or a Vampire life, something new. Something strong. Something dangerous. He embraced the disease which ripped through his body, and instead of dying, he was healed. His white blood cells embraced the illness, and his DNA shifted. His Clan were next to experience the change, through a single bite and a blood exchange. Karloff created a new breed; a stronger more powerful race of creatures. Only, he wasn't happy with eternal life and strength, he wanted more. He wanted knowledge, and when enough knowledge is gained, it can be used as power. The only thing on earth that possesses this amount of power is blood. But not just any blood, witches blood. So Karloff and the Black Blood Hybrid's set off in search of this power, and they were drawn to a specific point on the map. A small Village named 'Fell's Church' based over the most powerful ley line crossover in the world...


	15. Chapter 15

Stefan poured himself another glass of whisky and downed it in one. The alcohol didn't affect him much, but it tasted good and took his mind off the need to feed. He paced the huge living room, racking his brain for any ideas on where the hybrids may be hiding... Suddenly, with no warning, he felt very ill and dizzy. His vision became clouded and he felt as if he were spinning. Sickness overwhelmed him, and he needed to sit down. He stumbled into the Living Room, but before he could make it to the safety of the couch, he collapsed, smashing his head on the glass coffee table.

When Stefan opened his eyes, he was in a place he didn't recognise. It was almost pitch black, and the temperature was close to freezing. He tried to move, but he realised he was chained tightly at the wrists and even the ankles. His head hurt where he had smashed it, but the pain was easy to ignore. Looking around, he made out several shaped of people staggered around the space, and a crumpled up shape on the ground close to him. The crumpled up shape lifted its head wearily, and Stefan made out the features of a girl.

"Meredith!" he cried out loud, and the human-shaped around moved closer in the blink of an eye.

"Who's there?" came Meredith's hoarse voice, low and frightened.

"It's Stefan, Damon's brother... Oh thank heavens you're alive, Bo..." Stefan closed his mouth sharply before he said anymore.

"Stefan Salvatore! I thought it was you! A Vampire, I can tell. You know how I knew? This tiny cut on your head. You see, when we knocked you out via Respiration Toxic Gas, you smashed your head open on your fancy little table. Wow, the amount of blood a Vamp can bleed, eh Stefan!" One of the human-shaped creatures stepped close enough for Stefan to see its face. It wasn't human. Its skin was so white, it was almost a pale icy blue and its eyes were as black as the darkest night. The eyes were what concerned Stefan, as they were the wrong size and shape. They were slanted in its head, and too small for its head. The nose wasn't a nose at all, but too slits in the face, like a snake'... The mouth was too wide and smiling wickedly, revealing a cavern of shark-like teeth. The others were the same...

"What do you want from me? And why do you still have Meredith captive here? And where is here?" snarled Stefan, struggling against the chains which bound him. The creature cackled loudly and stepped even closer to him.

"My name is Karloff, and I am the 'hybrid' I know _you've_ been searching for," the _thing _hissed bitterly.

"Why are we here?" Stefan asked again, nodding his head towards the huddled up figure of Meredith.

"Now, you see, I'm searching for a witch. I thought that this pesky _human _was the one I was hunting, but she isn't."

"Then release her!" Stefan growled.

"Ah, no, we need a snack, my boy!" Karloff laughed cruelly, and Meredith whimpered, "plus, I know that she knows where the witch it. And I know that you know who she is, as she's been in your... home," he said flatly, "For some reason, I can't trace her scent alone, so I need you guys to help me!"

"Why would I do that?" Stefan spat, "I won't tell you anything."

"Ah, I thought you'd say that, which is where _she _comes in helpful! For all the times you tell me_ nothing _I tear a bit of her out!" the creature said, and then he was in fits of hysterical laughter, "sounds fun doesn't it?" he added.

"You're crazy!" Meredith screamed suddenly, jerking her head up to face Karloff.

"Thank you," he smiled, "now tell me where the witch is!" he screamed at Stefan. Meredith looked up at Stefan through wide, teary eyes, and shook her head.

"Tell him nothing, Stefan!" she squeaked, and Karloff kicked her in the ribs. She made a noise like a choked puppy, and cowered away. Stefan struggled against his chains, which Karloff found widely amusing.

"Hmm, I'm rather hungry, and I can tell you are too, my boy," he said thickly, and crouched down my Meredith.

"Don't touch her!" Stefan yelled, but Karloff just grinned and lifted her arm. He then bit down on her wrist, and she cried out in pain. The creature tapped into her veins and sucked long and hard, drawing blood painfully from Meredith's arm. The rich scent of blood filled the air, and Stefan held his breath.

"Ah, why fight the bloodlust, Salvatore? Why not simply, embrace it?" he giggled, licking his lips.

"Just let her go, Karloff!"

"I need the witch, Salvatore! Once I get her, you and your human friend can go!" he screeched, threatening to lash out at Meredith again.

"What do you need the Witch blood for?" Stefan demanded.

"Power, boy, power!" Karloff smirked.

"Don't you wonder why no Vampire here has ever tried it?" Stefan asked, buying time.

"They don't possess the skills necessary to pull off the procedure," he shrugged.

"Boss, we think we may have a scent trail!" cried another Hybrid's voice from somewhere close by. Meredith and Stefan exchanged worried glances and Karloff disappeared. Stefan closed his eyes tightly and tried to get through to Damon's subconscious.

* * *

While Bonnie lay fast asleep, tucked neatly beneath her duvet, Damon lay beside her fully awake on top of the covers. He had talked with her until late, and she had finally fallen asleep while he watched. She was even beautiful while she dreamt, her eyelashes long and dark against her pale cheeks, and her red hair splayed across the pillow. Her rosy pink lips matched her tinted cheeks, and her breathing was silent and steady. Damon lay unmoving beside her for what seemed like hours, and she rolled over to face him. As she did, she draped a slender arm over his body, and he slid his arms around her. Suddenly, Damon heard a loud high pitched buzzing noise in his head. He tried to shake it away, but it didn't stop. It got louder and more trill until it was painful. Then he made out his brothers voice, calling to him desperately. He tuned his ears in to listen...

'_They're coming for her Damon. They found her scent at the house and they're tracing it. They'll be there any moment, and they won't hesitate to take her. Karloff, the leader, is strong and crazy. He's got me and Meredith chained up in a cave somewhere. Maybe if you cooperate you can save us.'_

'_I'm not really one for cooperation and rescues, brother, as you know.' _Damon thought back coldly, but his mind was working up a plan anyway. He couldn't bear the thought of anybody hurting the innocent little thing that was Bonnie.

'_Damon, don't be a dick, okay, I know you're better than that!' _Stefan's thoughts screamed, the high pitched screech making Damon jump slightly.

'_I will try for Bonnie, and I will try and save the human too, as she seems to be attached to her somehow. As for you, little Brother, I will have to see what I can do.' _Damon thought, not sure how he was going to make this work.

"Damon... You're thoughts are so loud..." Bonnie murmured in her sleepy state. Damon looked down at her and stroked a piece of hair away from her face.

'_I'll do what I can Stefan.' _He concluded, closing the thought barrier between him and his brother.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonnie woke with a start, sitting bolt upright. Suddenly she was wide awake, and she knew she needed to do something. Damon was stood by the window, still as a statue, just staring out. His face held a worried expression, and she knew something was wrong. The air smelt of fear, and she had the terrible feeling that evil was getting closer.

"Damon, what's coming here?" she asked quietly, glancing down at her watch. The time read 4.15AM and the sky outside was still black.

"I won't let them get you, Bonnie. I swear to protect you if it means giving my own life," he said, turning to face her. For a split second Bonnie saw the face of a terrified child, searching for a safe place to hide from the monster under the bed... Then he quickly smoothed over his facial expression into a cool and collected smile.

"What is it, Damon?" Bonnie asked again, "what's coming for me?"

"The Hybrids... Many of them. And they want your blood, Bonnie. The blood of a witch is powerful stuff, but there is a reason it hasn't been used for power before..." Damon said, frowning, "Think, Damon, think!" he said to himself, beginning to pace the bedroom.

"My Grandma told me that a witch's power is so strong that if taken by force can destroy the mind of the taker..." Bonnie said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"They're not going to take it by force." Damon said suddenly. His body went rigid, and he turned slowly to face her.

"They have Meredith, Bonnie. They have Meredith as a bribe, and my brother... This leader, Karloff, whoever he is, is clever and powerful..."

"They have Meredith?" Bonnie almost screamed.

"Shh... And somehow this has worked out well for them. They know that your humanity will get the better of you, and you will willingly give your blood to save Meredith..."

"And Stefan? Why do they need him?"

"I'm your protector. He's my brother..."

"Oh no..."

"I have an idea Bonnie, but you'll have to trust me..." Damon said, looking deep into Bonnie's chocolate brown eyes and willing her to have faith in him.

* * *

"D'you think Damon will save us?" whispered Meredith when they were alone.

"My brother's soul is dark, but it isn't black. I think he will do what he can to save us."

"And Bonnie? He'll keep her safe? He won't let them take her?"

"You know about Bonnie?"

"Yes."

"How did they not pick her out of your mind?"

"It's easy. Imagine a door. Put all your secrets inside. Lock the door," Meredith shrugged, "your mind is the only key to unlock the door..."

* * *

Damon swung Bonnie over his shoulder and leapt from the window.

"It's actually freezing out here Damon, why did you jump?" she complained, wrapping her arms around his waist. She was wearing nothing but a pair of purple chequered pyjama bottoms and a white vest top. Damon stopped suddenly, and Bonnie twisted so that she could see the three creatures stood before them. All she could make out was the human-like silhouettes against the almost purple black night. They were stood in a V shape, and each one had their heads cocked to the side and their arms by their side.

"I have what you seek," Damon called to them, and Bonnie froze.

"No, Damon, I'm not happy with this! Take me home!" she protested, hammering her fists on his back. Damon boosted her up further over his shoulder and shook his head.

"Trust me Bonnie, I know what I'm doing," he whispered, too quietly for the Hybrid's to here. As he said this, thunder cracked over head and the rain spilt from the skies. A whip of lightening streaked through the black night and made Bonnie jump.

"Ah, Damon Salvatore. I thought the witch may be with you. Hand her over and we will spare your life," hissed the creature closest to them. It was taller than the other two, and its eyes were slanted in its head. Karloff, leader hybrid, and former Vampire member, of the Black Blood Clan.

"What do you need her for?" Damon asked, stepping away from them, but keeping the interest in his voice.

"She's a witch, Salvatore. Now, we need her so hand her over or I'll slice you where you stand!" yelled Karloff, suddenly right in front of Damon. But he didn't back away or even flinch.

"Ah, well you can have her. But I have terms," Damon said calmly, and Bonnie began to wriggle in his arms.

"She trusts, you, yes? So why would you betray that trust? Why should we trust you, when we can take her by force..?"

"Because I have what you want, and I could have her all to myself. You may be stronger than me, but I can do this..." Damon whispered, and then he vanished into thin air. He reappeared in a tree, holding Bonnie bridal style. Karloff looked confused as he turned to stare at his new post in the tree. "And this..." he said again, and he disappeared, reappearing on the ground behind the three Hybrids.

"And your terms are?" asked Karloff, slowly turning and glaring at Damon.

"I want a drop of her blood, and I have to carry her all the way to your lair," Damon bargained.

"Follow us," Karloff said bitterly, and he turned to walk into the forest.


	17. Chapter 17

Karloff led them further into the forest and then stopped abruptly.

"Down there," he pointed to a whole in the ground, and then the two other Hybrids leapt down. Damon listened to the faint thud as they landed, and then eyed Karloff suspiciously.

"Now you boy, you can leave her with me, she's quite safe..." smiled the Hybrid leader, showing rows of razor sharp teeth. He moved his gaze from Damon's face, to the delicately pale face of Bonnie's sleeping figure. She had drifted into a light sleep as Damon carried her through the trees. She stirred and her eyes snapped open.

"I can jump with her, thank you," he said shortly, and then without a second glance he dropped down into the hole.

It was pitch black down there and Bonnie whimpered in the blackness. Damon pulled her closer, and touched his lips to her temple.

"Follow me..." Karloff whispered as Damon's eyes adjusted to the black. He stepped after the Hybrids and eventually he stumbled into a large cave. Beacons lit the place and he could make out the figures of Bonnie's human friend Meredith, and his brother both on their knees. They were bound by chains, and Meredith didn't look so good.

"Hungry Damon? She's rather tasty..." Karloff giggled, striding towards the girl who cowered away from him. She looked up, and her eyes were wide and full of fear. She saw Damon and Bonnie, and opened her mouth to scream.

* * *

Meredith saw the four creatures drop from the cave roof, and gasped when he saw Damon step into the light. A tear rolled down her face and she closed her eyes. They had the witch, it was over.

"Damon, you promised! How could you do this to Bonnie? She trusted you; and so did I! Who can save us now?" she sobbed, glaring at the dark vampire who held the fragile frame of her best friend.

"Do you know the power her blood possesses?" he grinned coldly, cocking his head to one side.

Karloff, the hybrid leader, stepped closer and took her face in his ice cold hands.

"Now now, my dear... Let us not fret now!" he hissed darkly,

"Now you have your prize, I'm of no further use to you..." Meredith hissed under her breath, just loud enough that the Hybrid by her side could hear her.

"Well... I suppose so..."

"Then release me!" she cried, glaring up at the beast.

"No, not until we are sure her blood works..." Karloff sighed, stroking her hair with his unnaturally long nails.

"Bring her forwards, Salvatore..."

"At least release us from our chains, Karloff!" said Stefan, speaking for the first time.

Karloff moved in one swift motion and he had Meredith by her hair. He pulled her face close to his and she whimpered and struggled against his grip.

"I make the terms, not some petty human! You hear me!" Karloff screamed in her face, and she glowered angrily at him. She had never wanted to hurt somebody as much as she wanted to hurt Karloff right now. He had held her captive for almost three days, with nothing but water to survive off. He fed on her blood, and allowed the other Hybrid's to use her as a snack bar, and he had kidnapped Stefan. He was also trying to drain her best friend dry of all the blood in her body, and for what? Power... It always comes down to power in the end, doesn't it, she thought to herself.

"Release them, and I will willingly give you what you need," Bonnie said quietly. Damon had placed her on the ground, and she was staring at Meredith and Stefan. Both brothers stared at her and Damon put a hand on her shoulder.

"This is what they want, Bonnie, you can't give in... we can save them a different way," he whispered, so quietly it was almost in her head. She shook her head and felt her body shake in the cold air. Karloff looked long and hard at her, and then took Meredith's chains in his hands. Seconds later, she was lying on the ground, rubbing her sore wrists and helping Stefan free.

"Damon, hold her still. She has willingly given her life to save her friends. What does that tell you about humanity, eh? Brainless humans..." he smirked. Damon hesitated, and then grabbed hold of Bonnie, pinning her arms to her side.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, but the power he offers me is too great... I can't fight it anymore..." he breathed, and opened his mouth ready to taste her...


	18. Chapter 18

Meredith screamed, but Damon knew what he was doing. Instead of biting down into Bonnie's creamy flesh, he threw her backwards and leapt at the closest Hybrid. There were only several Hybrids' in the cave, and he presumed that the others were spread across the town by now. If he was correct, once the Black Blood Leader was slain, the others would fall too easily. It wouldn't be hard to destroy them without a clan leader keeping the minds connected.

Stefan, who was weak from being blood-starved, lunged at one of the creatures, tearing into the flesh but not tasting the blood. He let it fall, and then moved onto the next. This one was more alert, and swung back at him. The blow knocked Stefan to the floor, and then he pinned him down. Before the creature could savage his face, Stefan punched upwards and smacked him clean in the nose. This sent the Hybrid falling backwards, screeching. He quickly reached upwards and snapped its neck. Karloff shrieked and moved towards Bonnie.

"Bonnie run!" screeched Meredith as she saw Karloff closing in on her friend. Damon also saw and took the chance to pounce on the Black Blood Leader. The Hybrid went down like a stone when Damon struck him. The two rolled and Karloff was on top, pinning the Vampire to the ground. Damon kicked him off, and Stefan was there at his side. He leapt at the most dangerous creature and raised his head.

"No, Stefan don't!" screamed Bonnie, but it was too late.

Stefan bit into the flesh of the Hybrid, and the disgustingly salty blood spilt into his mouth. As soon as the black blood touched his lips, Stefan went rigid. A pain ripped through his body that he hadn't felt in so many years. He fell to the ground, clutching his hair, pulling it out from the roots. Damon pinned Karloff to the ground as he bled, and pressed his elbow to his throat.

"What did you do to my brother?" he demanded. He just laughed a loud cackle. His voice was thick with pain and something else. Damon put more pressure on the creatures throat, making him choke desperately. He struggled against his grip, but Damon was drugged up on blood, love and hatred.

"I...did...NOTHING! He took my blood, now he will either turn or the change will destroy him..." he choked, gasping for air.

"How do I save him?" Damon yelled.

"Blood, my friend... is the answer for everything...!" he laughed, "except this!" he cackled, his black eyes fading slowly.

"Good bye... 'Friend'," snarled Damon, and with that, he twisted the neck with a loud snap.

"Burning, in my veins!" Stefan shrieked. Damon stepped away from Karloff's dead body, and joined Meredith and Bonnie by his brother's writhing side.

"We have to get him to Mrs Flowers..." Damon whispered... "Quickly, he doesn't have much time."


	19. Chapter 19

Damon heaved his brother over his shoulder with great difficulty, and moved to leave the cave. Within moments this place will be swarming with Karloff's creatures. Easy to kill, but when you're eager to get somewhere slaying monsters can be a bit inconvenient, he thought to himself as he prepared to leap up into the whole. Damon crouched low and then sprung off the ground. His brother was heavy, but he managed to scrabble enough so that he was above ground. Stefan was writhing and thrashing in his arms, his eyes already turning black.

"It's burning me! It's in my veins! Make it stop!" he shrieked, and even Damon's stone cold heart froze in his icy chest. He turned to the girls who were hugging and crying with each other.

"I have to get him to the Boarding House, follow me there... Will you be okay?" he asked, locking his dark eyes with Bonnie's creamy brown ones. She nodded, and Damon smiled. His frozen heart was slowly melting every time his eyes fell upon her beautiful heart shaped face. Then, he turned and disappeared into the trees.

The sky was now a dark purplish colour, and the moon was huge and white above the trees. Meredith breathed in the night air and draped her arms around her best friend.

"Elena would not believe what we've been through tonight..." she breathed against Bonnie's shoulder.

"Meredith, we need to get you to the Boarding House, you're starving," she said quietly, linking her arms through the skinny, pale girls and following Damon into the trees.

* * *

The night air was practically silent as they strolled at a steady pace, until the loud high pitched screeching noise sounded above them. Bonnie froze and looked slowly up. They had defeated Karloff, the most dangerous creature, but now his slave Hybrid's would be after her...

"He didn't put up much of a fight..." whispered Meredith suddenly, as a dark creature swooped down in front of them. Meredith cried out when something flew through the air and struck her in the leg. She fell to the floor, clutching her leg where an arrow had hit her. The creature stepped into view, and Bonnie moved in front to protect her friend. This thing held a bow, and the bow had another arrow ready on the string. This creature was hooded and its sharp teeth stuck out of its mouth at all angles. All that could be seen of its face was the mouth, the rest covered by a heavy black iron helmet with two slim slits for eye holes.

"I will avenge Karloff's death, by draining the witch dry after making her watch her companion die..." this _thing _hissed, its voice low and hoarse. It moved closer, its heavy metal boots clinking as it walked.

"He's the _real _leader of the Black Blood Clan, Karloff was just his puppet!" screamed Meredith, crying at the pain in her leg. She was losing a lot of blood, and this monster aimed the bow at her again.

"No, please! Don't shoot her! Kill me, take me, and kill me instead! Please, let her live!" screamed Bonnie, dropping to her knees beside her friend. Bonnie felt the first drops of fresh rain on her already tearstained cheeks, as she attempted to protect Meredith from the monster before them.

"No man can bargain with me! I am Lector, and I...AM...THIRSTY!" the thing screamed, and its voice echoed so high pitched it hurt Bonnie's ears. She sobbed as the creature shot another arrow into Meredith's shoulder. She let out a terrifying, heart retching scream, and sobbed as the blood mixed in with the rain.

"Lector, Lector please! Please stop! You can stop!" Bonnie sobbed, clutching Meredith's bloody hand.

"I told you, no man can bargain with me!" he shrieked, stepping so close he could almost touch the girls.

Hate, Rage and Anger all built up inside Bonnie, she turned to her best friend. She wasn't sure what she could do, but if she were to die anyway, she might as well die fighting, she thought to herself. With great difficulty, she took hold of the arrow head that stuck out from Meredith's leg. She heaved it out of the flesh, making Meredith shriek in pain. Then she looked Lector square in the face and hissed.

"I'm no man, I'm a witch...and I...AM...ANGRY!" she screamed. And with that, she brought the arrow as far back as she could, and she plunged it deep into the one place she could... The creature's mouth. She heard a sickened squelch as the metal arrow pierced the back of the thing's throat and a snap as her wrist shattered. Then, she kicked it hard in the stomach sending it flying. Screaming in pain, it flew backwards and hit a tree. She then dropped to her knees, clutching her wrist to her chest. She took hold of Meredith's hand, and then she realised the gash in her leg. Gasping, and crying at her own pain, Meredith placed her hands over the wound. Meredith was drifting in and out of consciousness, and she was shaking violently.

"_In time of sickness, in times of pain, help this flesh, heal again..." _she murmured, remembering a paragraph from a book she used to read as a child. She repeated this over and over again, ignoring the aching in her wrist and the screeching coming from Lector who was still in a crumpled heap on the ground. But Meredith's eyes were fading, and her blood was oozing from the wounds. Her blood covered the ground, and covered Bonnie too. She sat by her side, chanting the spell she prayed would work, and sobbing in the pouring rain...Please let this all be a horrible dream, she thought desperately.

* * *

_**Two more chapters until I finish this story. Thats all the action done with, I think, but hopefully will see something between Bonnie and Damon... ;)**_

_**Please keep reading and reviewing, and I am so grateful to read all the reviews! **_

_**:)**_

_**x  
**_


	20. Chapter 20

Damon burst through the door and bustled into the Living Room. Mrs Flowers called his name from the top of the stairs and he turned quickly.

"Hurry, get him into the bath tub! No, leave his clothes..." she said quietly. She already had a warm bath run, and there was something in the water that smelt bitter but sweet at the same time. She helped Damon lower him into the tub, and then she rummaged in her cupboard and brought out several bottles full of different coloured liquids.

"Can you stop the change?" he asked as she opened a green bottle.

"I can slow the change, and then he needs his blood drawn out," she replied.

"What? I need to drain him? He'll die," he cried.

"Not drain him, he needs a majority of clean blood in his veins to reverse the change, but you must be quick, he has but minutes left..." she sighed, pouring the green liquid into Stefan's mouth. It took several tries to make him swallow, but eventually his body went limp, and his breathing became heavy and delayed.

"You must do it, Damon!" Mrs Flowers cried her voice thick with urgency.

"But if I taste his blood, I'll change too..."

"No, you won't, his blood is tainted with his own blood so there is no risk of you turning. But it will hurt, Damon..." she told him.

"You know I won't be able to stop!" he snapped, kneeling down by the bath tub. Stefan's eyes flew open, his eyes fully black. He arched his back, splashing water over the edge of the bath soaking Damon.

"Damon, you must do it! I know you can do it!" Mrs Flowers said calmly, and Damon lowered his head to his brother's neck. Before he sunk his teeth into his flesh, he whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry brother..." and with that his razor sharp teeth tore into Stefan's skin. The blood which flowed into his mouth was disgustingly bitter, and its colour black. He swallowed forcefully, sucking the poison from his veins. Pain shot through his body, and his throat burned, but it was nowhere near the amount of pain caused by the change. He continued to suck, feeling dizzy and sick, but it was working. Stefan's eyes returned to their usual sickly green, and his shakes began to slow. His breathing calmed and his whimpers ceased. Finally, the blood Damon was drinking became thinner and redder. The taste was salty, just like it should taste, and it smelt normal.

"Stop Damon, his blood is clean..." Mrs Flowers said quietly, but Damon couldn't tear his mouth away from the wound. The blood was too fresh, too potent... He needed to stop, but he couldn't.

"Damon, you're killing him... Let go..." she said again, and finally, Damon managed to pull himself together and detach himself from the wound.

"He needs to feed desperately..." he said as he fell to the floor, too full and feeling dizzy, "but before he feeds, I need to save my friends..." he added, stumbling to his feet and rushing to the door. His head swam, but he had to get to Bonnie. Something terrible was happening, and he needed to save her...

He burst through into the clearing and saw Bonnie crumpled on the floor beside a wounded Meredith. His attention was then drawn to the Hybrid that was lying beneath a tree with an arrow sticking out of it mouth...

"Bonnie, what happened?" he asked, dropping to his knees beside the girls. Bonnie had blood all over her face, hands and clothes. It reminded him of the first time they'd met, her roaming in the forest coated in her own blood. She had been terrified, vulnerable, and most of all, in serious danger. And he had saved her. He had to save her this time... She stared at him with wide horrified eyes and she threw herself into his arms, smearing Meredith's blood all over his clothes. He held her as she sobbed, and then he jerked into action.

"We can save her if we get her to the boarding house now, Bonnie... Follow me," he said, and he scooped Meredith's body up into his arms. As he walked past the Hybrid, he stood full weight onto the arrow in the creature's mouth. With one last squeal, it went still and the air seemed to brighten immediately. The atmosphere had been so tense for days, and suddenly everything seemed to release and Bonnie could breathe again.

They rushed to the Boarding House and Mrs Flowers took charge of Meredith. She laid her gently down on the couch, set the fire and began to nurse the wounds. Luckily they hadn't struck any main arteries but she had still lost a great deal of blood.

While Mrs Flowers was sorting her out, Bonnie and Damon took a moment to discuss the evening's events. The sky was a blood red colour and for the first time in almost two months, bird song could be heard in the sky.

"What happened tonight Damon?" asked Bonnie, keeping her voice hushed.

"Karloff was Lector's puppet. He did all the bidding, but we didn't realise that the Hybrid was the oldest of its kind. He had taken a step back and let Karloff take the lead of the Black Blood Clan. Karloff wasn't strong enough to fight us off, so he fell easily once attacked. Lector was stronger, and if he had acted quicker, you would be dead by now..." Damon explained, "You did the only think that would have stopped it, the face is the only part of the Hybrid that lacks protection," he continued, taking a minute to praise Bonnie's heroic events.

"And it's arrows? Will Meredith be okay?" Bonnie asked.

"She should be once Mrs Flowers is done with her. She's got a magic touch..." Damon smirked, flashing Bonnie her favourite smile.

"So is it over?" she asked.

"Yes, now that the leader's been destroyed the others will slowly fade away. They won't cause any more problems as the mental barrier connecting the clan has been broken."

"What about all the 'missing' teenagers from the neighbouring town?" she asked.

"Their bodies will be found and the case will be ruled as a Cold Case," he shrugged, looking genuinely sorry.

"It's so sad... Their parents and families will never know the truth... They'll never have closure," Bonnie said sadly.

"There really is nothing we can do," he said, and then there was a roar from upstairs. Damon raised his eyes to the ceiling.

"It's Stefan... He needs to feed," he explained, and then he vanished.


	21. Chapter 21

~6 Weeks Later~

Bonnie and Damon walked hand in hand through the park, the sun beating down on their skin. Bonnie giggled at one of Damon's jokes and smiled up into his black eyes. The disasters of the previous 6 weeks had been put behind them, and they were trying to live the rest of their college lives in as much piece as a Vampire and Witch could manage. Bonnie knew the potential dangers she and Damon faced, but she wasn't as terrified as she would have been six weeks earlier.

Meredith had been in the hospital with severe 'stab' wounds, but she had healed nicely and was ready to go back to college as soon as possible. Stefan had fed deeply that night along with Damon, and he was much better. He was back to his old Vampire self. The police were still searching for the killer, but Damon knew they'd need a miracle to find anything. Bonnie had snapped the bone in her wrist, but it had healed inhumanely quickly thanks to one of Mrs Flowers remedies. The town's atmosphere was more relaxed; although the killer was never found, people just seemed to _know_ that is was safer now. It was over. The rain had stopped, and there hadn't been any snow since. The sun had been shining since Lector's death, and Bonnie had brought out her summer wardrobe. Meredith had been returned to her family almost safe and sound.

Today Bonnie was dressed in a pink and purple flowery summers dress and a denim jacket. On her feet she wore her favourite high heels, a pair of velvet lilac shoes with a decent sized heel and three small pink flowers decorated the side. She had her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun and her purple sunglasses balanced on her nose.

Damon wore a pair of black jeans and a light blue T-shirt. He had ditched his worn out black leather jacket and wore a pair of dark sunglasses instead.

The couple walked through the park chatting and laughing, enjoying the weather when something leapt out of the bushes in front of them making Bonnie scream and Damon wrap his arms protectively around her.

"Sacred you, huh?" cried Elena, laughing loudly. Damon relaxed and released Bonnie from his arms. She turned on her blonde friend with an angry glare in her eyes. Seeing Elena's happy grin, she couldn't stay mad for long. Instead she threw her arms around her and smiled as Stefan and Meredith stepped out of the bushes, picking leaves out of their hair. Stefan moved and draped an arm around Elena's shoulders. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. It was a fact now that Elena and Stefan were together, and Damon and Bonnie were together. Meredith was already in a long term relationship with her former teacher Alec.

"Fancy coming back to ours and watching a movie?" asked Stefan. Damon looked down and Bonnie who nodded eagerly and they all turned to walk through the sunny park back to the Boarding House.

_**~The End**_~


End file.
